Wizards Intuition
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: Something funny is going on at Hogwarts this year. What with the Crazy contest, everyone seems to be growing up and takin notice to once another. Though then there are others who have already taken notice of one another.
1. Harry's Summer

The sings creaked as Harry sat watching them sway in the breeze. He had three more weeks of summer left. He was hoping for a letter from Rom inviting him to stay at the burrow. Though to his disappointment, none had come. He read over and over again, the letters his friends had sent. From Ron visiting his brother Charlie, Hermione, skiing in the Swiss Alps with her parents, and from Hagrid, just as thoughtful as ever. Sending Harry batches of his fudge, though Harry knew better then to eat. Though he was thinking of giving some to Dudley and his friends as a joke. All his friends sounded as though they were having fun, very much unlike Harry. Harry's summer had been compiled of walking around the neighborhood, staying the day with Ms. Figg or staying cooped up all day in his bedroom. Sometimes Harry wished that he could fly like Hedwig. Of course there was his fire bolt, but Harry didn't want to risk being seen by any muggles. So as far as flying, Harry was unable to until he was at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry decided to go back home now; the sun was hanging low in the sky. Meaning, Dudley would be returning home soon and the nightly news would be on. When Harry reached number four pivet drive, he could already hear the nightly news starting. Though it was the same old same old muggle news. Harry decided he'd try his old hiding spot under the living room window. It was out of sight and easy to hear everything. Just when Harry thought about giving up something caught his attention and made him hope he'd hear something allowing him to leave this place.  
  
"Entertainment News Break! This Just in! American singers Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson and Christina Aguilera along with boy bands NSYNC, 98 degrees and Backstreet Boys will be touring together across Europe this fall!"  
  
"Imagine that…" Aunt Petunia commented. Uncle Vernon, reading the newspaper, just responded with his usual grunt.  
  
"Maybe Dudley would like tickets," She continued.  
  
"Yea, maybe…" Uncle Vernon continued to ignore her.  
  
"I think I'll pick up a pair on my way home from the super market tomorrow,"  
  
"That's nice" At this point Aunt Petunia, decided to test her husband  
  
"You know that little boy that Dudley plays with? He's a wizard, received the letter yesterday."  
  
"How intriguing,"  
  
"Dudley seemed as though he wanted to join his friend at Hogwarts and become a wizard himself,"  
  
"WHAT!?" Uncle Vernon yelled. "NO SON OF MINE WILL BECOME ONE OF THOSE, T-T-THOSE PEOPLE!!!"  
  
"Vernon, Vernon, sit down, I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke?"   
  
A little offended, Harry decided that this was pointless and decided to go up to his room. It was dark, except for the light of the moon. Causing Hedwig, who was asleep with her head under one wing, to gleam in the darkness. Harry slipped into his Pjs, climbed under the covers of his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	2. The Portkey

Harry woke with a start. He had been dreaming about flying, but some dementors had shown up and chased him all around London and finally into a dark alley. He hadn't been looking ahead of him and ran right into a brick wall. The sun was now shinning brightly through the curtains and Hedwig was happily taking a sip of water. Harry put his glasses on, and got dressed. He then went downstairs where the smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling were lingering in the air.  
"It's about time boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped as soon as his nephew had entered the room.  
"Well get on with it. I've finished but you can serve your Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and if there is anything left you may have it. I need to finish getting ready." Aunt Petunia said with her nose high in the air.  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Harry asked curiously, not that he really cared.  
"What's it to you Potter?" Dudley asked with a look of disgust.  
"Aunt Marge has graciously invited us to her humble abode for the day." Harry was about to let out a huge moan before Uncle Vernon cut him off.  
"And while we are gone!" He spat, "you are to stay in your room. Do I make myself clear? None of your funny business." Harry wanted to jump for joy. But all he could muster was a blank expression and a nod of recognition.  
  
Once the Dursleys had left, Harry took out the Key Sirius had given him and unlocked his door. He crept downstairs and closed all the blinds so that none of his nosy neighbors could peak in and get him in trouble. Harry then sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He never got to choose the program when the Dursleys were home so Harry had no idea what to watch. As he was flipping through the channels the phone rang. Harry had been concentrating so hard that the ring had startled him quite a bit. He just stared at the phone for a minute. He longed so much to speak to someone from the wizarding world but there was such a small chance that it was any witch or wizard what so ever that he should not even think of answering the phone. But next thing he knew...  
"H-h-hello?" Harry stammered.  
"Harry?" The voice whispered, "Harry is that you?" The voice replied, and to his great surprise it was Hermione.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, making sure for himself that he was not hearing things.  
"Harry, I'm calling on Ron's behalf," Hermione continued in a whisper.  
"Hermione, why are you whispering?"  
"Harry listen, I must say this quickly, Go up to your room. Ron should have just left for your house with a port key,"  
"WHAT!? When?!" Harry interrupted her, but before Hermione could answer a loud clunk could be heard coming from upstairs. "Hermione? I think that Ron just arrived."  
"Ok, that's good, I need to go so that Mrs. Weasley doesn't find out that Ron has left." Hermione then hung up and Harry the same. He turned off the T.V. Opened the blinds and then dashed upstairs. He reached the door and then opened it with great precaution, incase the clunk was infact not Ron. Harry opened the door to find Hedwig in a great furry. Obviously very startled by the entering red head. Ron, tall and lanky as ever had landed in Harry's Closet, causing the shelves to fall and Ron to walk out in a mount of clothes.  
"Hello Harry!" Ron said with a grin with a Life Preserve in his right hand. Harry who was grinning ear to ear just from the sight of his best friend couldn't help but Laugh. 


End file.
